Magboils
Magboils are pale, squishy critters, with eyes and heads filled with blood and maggots. Description Magboils are short, resembling pale white goblins. Their heads are filled with blood and maggots, which are visible through their eye sockets. "Their heads may just be gateways to a blood and maggot universe." The body is boneless, rubbery, and so frail that they are incapable of opening a normal door. They glow faintly in darkness, being easily identified in the Abyss. The "mouth" isn't an orifice at all, but just a depression grown over with a membrane of skin. Their anatomy varies slightly from each individual, with variations such as: hunchback, fat body, no head and face on body, a single eye socket, multiple eye sockets, long neck, two heads, varying number of limbs, limbless, elongation, bigger size, frog shape, just a head etc. Magboils leak into zones with unstable bleed or anomalies, nobody knowing their origin. They feed by shoving meat into their eye sockets. Magboils communicate through telepathy, their buzzing voices being more of a sensation than a sound. Other entities perceive their sentences as broken gibberish but not impossible to understand if closely analyzed. Their telepathic abilities can be used in more offensive ways, such as making you hear a loud screechy "KEEEEEE" noise, which you will live with for the rest of your life. A Magboil's presence is known to make people nauseous, even when dead. It is unclear if this is intentional or as a result of an upset emotional state. Killing a magboil will cause them to violently, messily explode, erupting with more gore than they should be capable of containing in their tiny bodies. Attacking it results in paralysis of the body, then maggots penetrate into the body to make their way to the brain. This is likely terminal to the attacker, serving as a deterrent to predation. The Magboils refer to the maggots as headfriends, suggesting a symbiotic relationship between the beings, which appears to be for defense of the host (Spooked). They are also capable of spewing their blood at a target without dying. Of course, the maggots are still there. From the Burgrr story we discover that Magboils are living like rats, feasting on flesh. BBQ Girll appears to be grossed out and afraid of the creatures as they climb all over her, open her grill and aid the protagonist in defeating her. Song Magboils have their own song that they like to sing. It goes like this: HEADFRIENDS, HEADFRIENDS, IN AND OUT, HEADFRIENDS, HEADFRIENDS, ROLL ABOUT, HEADFRIENDS, HEADFRIENDS, RED RED SPOUT!!! Morag and Milburn We meet the siblings Morag and Milburn in Nausea Quest, where we follow Milburn to save his sister Morag. The difference between the two is in the ears, which Morag lacks, Milburn's bony cheeks and Morag's round mouth with her tongue sticking out. First Appearance First encountered in Nausea Quest where the protagonist aids Milburn in saving his sister, Morag, from an Abyss creature. Trivia *Magboils were inspired by some toys that were reviewed on Bogleech. *The same toy inspired a Mortasheen monster called Screamatode. *L.B.K.E.N.M. stands for "luminous big Kito extrusion nausea maggots". *Magboils can sometimes explode in excitement. This happens after singing their song correctly in Don't Get Spooked. *Willis claims their blood is gross. Gallery Icon-magboil.png Icon-magboil (1).png Icon-magboils.png Button-creepysmall.png SCARYMAGBOILS.png Pokeween-magboil.png Nauseamaggots.png Moragmilburn1.png Pamphlet-iputa.png|A close-up of a Magboil on a mysterious pamphlet|link=http://www.bogleech.com/awfulhospital/074.html Category:Characters